


In My Heart

by TheKM



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daryl Dixon in Love, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Foreplay, Idiots in Love, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Kissing, M/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Misunderstanding, Paul in love, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Sweet Angst, confused Paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKM/pseuds/TheKM
Summary: Paul and Daryl have fallen in love with each other. But neither of them has confessed it to one another. Each thinks that the other man hates him. After returning from a run together, will they come closer? Or will they face another obstacle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a round-robin story. This is the second chapter. I've already mentioned what happened prior to it in the summary. I don't know if I'm going to take on it and write more chapters here on my own, depends on what you'd like. Do let me know if you'd like for me to continue. For now it's just a slow burn-ish pre Desus. Hope you like it!

Paul was staring at the ceiling, smiling to himself thinking about the previous day's events. Daryl had shared food with him. More importantly, the man had smiled at him, however slight. Normally he either rolled his eyes or spoke rudely with him So, it was definitely a start, Paul thought. 

After spending a night in the same room with Daryl Dixon on the run, even though they had not even talked well, Paul had been feeling too lonely in his own trailer at the Hilltop. Even though it was early morning, Paul could not make himself fall asleep again. Eventually, he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He had to see the man he had fallen in love with as soon as possible and find out if Daryl's behaviour towards him had changed at all.

**____________________**

Daryl was sitting on a log. Although he was hidden behind the tent used for keeping all the gardening tools, he could see Paul's trailer clearly if he tilted his head a bit, which was exactly what he had been doing. The windows were closed but the fact that the man he loved was inside, probably sleeping soundly, gave Daryl a sense of comfort. Just looking at the trailer and being near it made Daryl's heart flutter. 

Daryl knew that he was slipping up day by day. The younger man did not even like him yet Daryl kept on coming at him like a fool. He should not have smiled at him. It was just a moment of weakness. Daryl had looked away immediately because he did not want to see Paul's mocking smile. Daryl was just some idiot who hoped that someone like Paul would actually love him someday. Some uncouth redneck like him and a divine creature like Paul were never meant to be, Daryl thought, feeling quite miserable suddenly.

The sound of the trailer door opening startled Daryl out of his reverie. Paul stepped out of the trailer wearing a clean pair of cargo trousers hanging really low on his hips and a shirt with sleeves rolled up and buttons halfway done. 

Daryl swallowed helplessly as his eyes roamed over the younger man's body. That man could dress up like a fucking model in a post-apocalyptic world and look so scrumptious at all times. 

Daryl's cock had the audacity to twitch.

**____________________**

  
  


Paul was hell-bent on finding out for sure if Daryl had changed one bit or not. Seduction on his part had always worked really well. Men threw themselves at him before the apocalypse. But he had never met someone like Daryl before. His charms never seemed to have any effect on the older man.

Paul looked around as he stepped out of his trailer He squinted his eyes scanning the entire area. Only a few people were moving around working with the water drums and at the far end of the lawn, a man was preparing the soil for new plants. It was too early for most people to wake up anyway. Paul got a bit disheartened as there was no sign of the hunter. Normally, Daryl would wake up early and go hunting. 

Paul thought about going back inside his trailer for a moment before deciding that he should help the man at the flower beds. 

**____________________**

Daryl's demeanour changed abruptly when he realised who Paul was walking towards. He cursed under his breath and stood up. He thought of making his presence known for a moment before deciding against it. He walked a few steps forward, still hidden. He was far enough from them but if they talked loudly and Daryl really strained his ears, he could probably hear bits of the conversation that he knew would follow. 

He already had a feeling that it was going to be bad news.

**____________________**

"Couldn't sleep, sweetheart?" 

"How did you know it was me? Or do you use that on everyone?" Paul laughed as he walked around the flower beds so he was standing opposite the man.

"Nah, no one around here smells like strawberries, darlin'." Merle Dixon looked up and winked.

"That's just the stupid shampoo, Merle." Paul looked embarrassed.

"Ain't nothin' bad about it. In fact, it makes ya more fetchin'."

Paul laughed tilting his head back. Unlike Daryl, Merle had always been into light-hearted fun. It was harmless or so Paul thought. "Do you need some assistance?"

"I don't. But I wouldn't pass up an opportunity ta spend some time with ya." Merle smirked. "'M almost done with 'em plants. Only the last one's left. Ya plant it while I water 'em babies."

Paul nodded smiling and accepted the pair of gloves Merle was holding out for him.

**____________________**

Daryl was fuming. He did not miss the way his brother's gaze was caressing Paul from head to toe. His idiot brother was flirting equally idiotically and Paul was laughing. The little brat never laughed when he was with him. A part of Daryl immediately protested, saying that it was Daryl who always started behaving rudely. Daryl chose to ignore it.

_ How dare Merle? _

It was Daryl who had brought Paul the shampoos, though he never told anyone about it. He had to go out of his way to get them. That isle at the store had been full of walkers. Daryl single-handedly had taken all of them out. Where the hell had Merle been then?

He watched Paul sit down to prepare the soil and  _ the bastard _ , Merle, had already placed his previously discarded shirt on the ground for Paul to sit on, lest he got dirt on his clean trousers. Daryl gritted his teeth.

As Paul was at his task, Daryl could not help but stare at his perfectly shaped ass, the trousers pulled taut around the flesh. But it angered him more knowing that Merle was looking at it too, closely.

Suddenly, Paul said something quietly and Merle removed his gloves and wiped his hands before they went straight to Paul's hair. Daryl felt that he watched in slow motion when Merle's fingers scratched Paul's scalp  _ quite seductively _ while tying those luscious locks into a ponytail.

_ Last straw _ . That was the last straw for Daryl. He did not wait to see more of that. 

_ To hell with fucking Paul Rovia _ .

**____________________**

Paul searched everywhere for Daryl after he had finished with the plants. Daryl was nowhere to be found even when lunchtime rolled around. Paul's mood had dampened considerably. Maybe he read the signs wrong. If Daryl had changed, he would not have vanished like that. All of a sudden, it occurred to him that he had not thought of checking Daryl's trailer at all. 

Paul went to the kitchen in the Barrington House and prepared two plates, for Daryl and himself. He did not know if that was the right move. He decided that he could brush it off as something casual if Daryl seemed to respond negatively. With his both hands full, Paul hollered for Daryl when he stood at the door of Daryl's trailer.

As soon as the door opened, Paul got inside quickly, not wanting to give Daryl a chance to refuse access. He had told himself that if Daryl did not make the first move, he would.

"Just got your lunch, everyone was worried as you weren't around and then Tara asked me to get this to you." Paul lied, his determination already wavering. He did not look at Daryl as he placed both the plates on the small counter. "I can take my plate elsewhere if you want some privacy."

"Hell naw, sweetheart, I'll be honoured!"

Paul looked up so quickly that his head felt dizzy. Standing in front of him was a grinning Merle Dixon. Daryl was not there. "Where's Daryl? I thought he'd be here." Paul asked faintly.

"Fucker's probably chasin' squirrels. Can't appreciate nothin' that's not squeaky little animals." Merle tilted his head a bit and smirked. "Finer specimen like ya, fer example."

"I should go. I'm leaving the plates here. Have some for yourself." Paul was so disappointed that he did not feel like indulging in Merle's fun anymore.

"Hey, don't gotta go just yet. Ain't had yer lunch yet, right?" Merle inched closer. Paul merely shook his head. Paul was standing against the counter just next to where he had kept the plates.

"Come on, then. We can start. Daryl will be back soon. He knows how ta take care o' himself. Okay, darlin'?" Merle reached out to grab a plate.

The trailer door opened and an angry voice grumbled, "Merle, ya fuckin' bastard, ya best be inside, 'm gonna-" Daryl paused at the scene in front of him. A shirtless Merle with a fucking smirk was reaching out to Paul who was pressed up against the counter. They were standing so close that it could be the start of something, judging from the look on Merle's face. Needless to say, Daryl had heard Merle's breathy whisper addressing Paul as 'darling'. Daryl knew that tone too well. That was the tone Merle always used when he wanted to get into someone's pants. Daryl saw red. 

"LOCK THE FUCKIN' DOOR NEXT TIME!" Blinded by anger he stormed out, not before slamming the door shut making Paul wince.

Merle seemed unfazed. He grabbed a piece of bread and started eating. 

"He's mad because I'm here. I shouldn't have come here." Paul was frustrated at that point. Daryl hated him so much that he asked Merle to lock the door to keep him from coming in.

"Hey, ya don't gotta be upset. He's a brute. 'S my trailer too. Ya can come anytime."

"Didn't you see his face? He looked absolutely murderous. I don't know why he hates me so much, Merle." Paul was looking down at his feet dejectedly.

"Cause he's a fuckin' idiot." Merle grabbed a plate and gestured for Paul to join him on the couch. "That look ain't lookin' pretty on yer face, darlin'. Come on, cheer up. 'M gonna talk ta 'im later. Fucker needs a lesson on bein' civil." 

"I don't want me to be the reason for a rift between you two, Merle. I'm used to him being mad at me at all times." Paul gingerly walked over to the small couch and sat down.

"Ain't gonna cause a rift, sweetheart. We've been at it fer years. 'M the elder brother. Gotta teach him what's acceptable n' what's not." Merle offered Paul some food. "Ain't nobody upsets ya and goes unharmed."

"Don't hurt him, Merle, Please."

"Nah, just a couple o' punches ta knock some sense in ta 'im." Merle winked making Paul smile. Paul knew that was how the two brothers communicated most of the time. The tension lifted from the room. The two men started eating slowly. 

Paul, however, did not notice that Merle was staring at him with fascination in his eyes. He was too engrossed in his thoughts about Daryl to pay attention to anything else. Daryl had not changed. If anything, Daryl's hatred towards him seemed to have increased overnight, Paul concluded. He just did not know why.

**____________________**

Daryl felt tears pricking his eyes as he left the trailer he shared with his brother. For a moment, he felt utterly lost. He wanted to go back inside and break Merle's jaws. Then it occurred to him that Paul probably had chosen him. He knew that he should not be angry since he had no right over the younger man. Hell, Daryl had never even talked to him in a tone that was not harsh and rude. Why would Paul so much as think of him? Daryl furiously wiped at his eyes.

What really bothered Daryl was the fact that he had never even tried to show Paul his true feelings. If he had, maybe this day would not have come. Then again, Merle always got the best. Daryl had always been the stupid, unlucky, ugly Dixon. Had he been so foolish enough to hope for a chance at Paul's affection? Anger, frustration and jealousy burned in him like a raging fire. He knew that if he stayed there while he was enraged, he would say or do something he would wholeheartedly regret later. He tightened his grip on his crossbow and walked away.

**____________________**

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so supportive. I don't know where I'm going with this. But you guys encouraged me to continue. So here it is!

_ "Yer so pretty, sweetheart." Merle cupped Paul's cheeks as he whispered the words. _

_ "Yeah?" Paul grinned biting his bottom lip. "Are you just going to stand there and admire or are you going for a thorough exploration?" _

_ "Always so damn bossy, aren't ya?" Merle asked throatily. "Now, wanna be a good boy fer me?" _

_ "God, yes, Merle, I've waited so long for this. I've only ever wanted you." Paul wrapped his arms around the older man and stared up at him hungrily. _

_ "Think mah brother got some weird obsession with ya." Merle growled possessively. "Ain't that right?" _

_ "Can we stop talking about that jerk now?" Paul rolled his eyes. "Is there anyone interested in him? Have you seen him? Have I got no taste? He's so disgusting in every way." _

_ "Sorry, darlin', don't gotta get mad at me." Merle used a finger to make Paul look at him again. "'M gonna make ya forget everythang."  _

_ Merle had hardly finished his sentence when Paul pulled Merle in for a kiss. Neither of them seemed like they knew the meaning of the word gentle as they continued to devour each other. Merle trailed his hand down Paul's chest, past his stomach and cupped his cock through his trousers.  _

_ Paul moaned into Merle's mouth and arched into Merle's touch. He pulled away after a moment, looking desperate for air. "Fuck, Merle, please, don't tease me like that." _

_ "Ain't teasin'… Gonna give ya what ya need, sweetheart." Merle pushed Paul back making him land on the bed. Paul did not waste time. He immediately reached out for Merle, eyes dark and hazy with sheer need. As Merle pounced onto the younger man grinning devilishly, Paul immediately wrapped his legs around him and pulled the man flush against his body. _

_ "I need you, right now," Paul mumbled as he concentrated on undoing the buttons on Merle's jeans. "I know why you chose your brother's bed. He's got to know his place. He needs to realise that he can't come between us. Show me how much you love me, please." Paul's begging transformed into loud moans as Merle pinned his arms above his head and attacked his throat. _

Daryl could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest the moment he opened his eyes the next morning. Just a nightmare, thank fuck. The sinking feeling of betrayal and anger still fresh in his head. He, however, did not feel better at all when he remembered the events from yesterday. 

He had been out into the woods for the entirety of the previous day. He had not wanted to return but he had to make sure that everyone at the Hilltop was perfectly safe and sound. Not just Rovia, Daryl had reminded himself as he bitterly thought of how his brother and the love of his life were together now. He had returned at the dead of night, nicked a camping tent from their storeroom along with a blanket and pitched his tent in a corner far away from all the trailers.

That might have been a nightmare for the moment, Daryl thought as he lay on a blanket inside the tent, but the fact that Paul Rovia was unattainable remained unchanged. It would not be long until his nightmare came true, Daryl could almost taste bile at the back of his throat.

  
  


**____________________**

  
  


Paul was tossing and turning in his bed. He could not sleep last night. Thoughts of Daryl worried his mind violently. The scandalised look on Daryl's face when he had spotted Paul in his trailer haunted him. Was he so despicable that Daryl could not even stand the sight of him? 

Daryl had been gone the whole day. Merle had tried to lighten up his mood but Paul was devastated even though he had not let it be apparent. Daryl had got back at midnight. Paul was not the one to even try and sleep until Daryl was back. He was ready to go search for him, and he would have, had Daryl not returned before his patience stretched to breaking point.

A soft knocking on the door made Paul groan in annoyance. His muscles were not even in full working order having just woken up. He stretched a bit and wrapped the blanket around his bare torso as he walked towards the door, not even bothering to tame his sleep tousled locks. If someone was going to be offended by his looks, they should not have knocked on his door this early on the day.

"Morning! I was awake early so I made Hershel some orange juice. Being the good friend that I am, I immediately thought of you. I've brought you some too!" Maggie's eyes were shining with mirth, little Hershel in her arms drinking orange juice from a sippy cup and making contented noises.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything," Paul scratched his head making his hair even messier, "But honestly, Maggie, it's 6 a.m. Stop sounding so cheerful."

Maggie definitely was extremely happy for some reasons unknown as she made no attempt to make a sarcastic comeback. Instead, she gave Paul a once-over and smirked, "Well, well, look at your state! Who's inside? Daryl?" 

"Can you please stop talking about him? In case you haven't noticed, lately, he's developed a strong aversion to me." Paul leaned against the door, smiling sarcastically.

"Could be something to do with your cranky attitude and tactless remarks." Maggie scoffed, bouncing the squirming child in her arms. "Get your stuck-up head out of your mighty ass and go talk to him. I know him. He's not like that. There's obviously something troubling him. Have you ever tried to know that?" Maggie gave Paul a disapproving look and made to walk back in the direction of Barrington House. "Drink the damn juice and go talk to him." Maggie ordered without looking back.

  
  


**____________________**

  
  


Daryl unzipped the flap of his tent and peeked out, hoping not to find anyone around. He was definitely not in the mood for chit chat with the idiots. 

"If it ain't the heartbreaker Paul Rovia!" Daryl muttered when he caught sight of Paul leaning against his trailer door. Delightful, delectable and desirable as ever, he noted. He looked around for a sign of his future-boyfriend-snatcher brother. A rush of warm relief soothed his soul when he did not see his brother around.

Despite that, his entire body was aching for a fistfight.  _ Merle _ . Nagging thoughts were giving him a hard time. Paul was not his. He would never be. He was just another guy. Daryl might as well sucker-punch him and knock him out after he had beaten the shit out of Merle. 

Daryl would not punch Paul on his pretty face. Paul, adorable and lovely, with his soft full lips, that cute little nose and those bright green eyes. No, Daryl would kiss him, softly at first. He would not want to overwhelm the sweet bean. Paul would blush and stare up at him before looking down shyly. 

_ What the actual fuck? _

Daryl shook his head. Where was he? Yeah, the sucker-punch. Knocking out was a better option, Daryl decided as his treacherous eyes and weak heart took in Paul's just-fucked look.

Daryl, for the life of him, could not bring himself to stay mad.

He would bring back the anger later. His brother be damned, for now, he allowed himself to be lost in fiery daydreams featuring the exquisite creature.

Paul always reminded Daryl of bonbon. He could eat the younger man up entirely.

During the fiasco, Daryl had forgotten about his nightmare.

**____________________**

  
  


Merle Dixon had never thought he would find himself awake at dawn just to get some oranges because one beautiful man loved them. He was not thick like his brother who had thrown bottles of shampoo at Paul a few weeks ago that he had found on a run. Sane people would never throw a supposed present at someone. Merle had collected oranges for Paul nervously. He had never done romantic shit like that before. 

So, he had panicked and handed the basket to Maggie. He obviously had not faltered, Merle assured himself. He had casually asked Maggie to give it away to those who loved oranges. He had all but fled from the spot. 

He had consoled himself with the knowledge that the kiddies would get some of the oranges even though he had been devastated at first that the little darling would not get all of the oranges, freshly picked with love.

Love for a friend, a very, very good friend, Merle had been reassuring himself over and over again.

When he finished checking on the plants and watering them he determined that he should check on his  _ good friend Paul.  _

The opportunity presented itself fifteen minutes later when Merle spotted Paul looking around for something. Merle straightened his shirt slapping the dust off his work pants. "Sweetheart! Didya sleep well?" 

"Yeah, I did." Paul lied. "Where have you been? Didn't see you around since I woke up."

"Been up since dawn, darlin'."

"Why? You're not a morning person, as far as I know." Paul frowned. Was it about Daryl? Was he okay?

"Ain't nothin' serious. Been out collecting dem oranges… Heard ya love 'em…" Merle licked his lips and scratched the back of his head. It was not in his nature to shy away. But under the intense gaze of the younger man in front of him, he somehow felt anxious. "Ain't felt right 'bout givin' 'em ta ya, thought ya might get mad. Gave 'em ta Maggie." Merle's voice became inaudible gradually. He had no idea why he was telling Paul everything and embarrassing himself more. He started brushing off nonexistent dust on his trousers.

Paul stared at Merle for a moment, not sure what to make of that. "So, that was you? You woke up in the morning because I like oranges? Then you gave them away?" Paul broke into a smile. "You're so silly. Thank you so much, Merle. I loved the juice."

Merle looked up, eyes beaming with pride and joy. "Ya mean it, sweetheart?"

"Of course, I do!" Paul smiled at the man. If only Daryl had been the one to do it for him, Paul mused with a heavy heart. "Have you talked to Daryl yet?"

"Nah. Ain't gonna let 'im put a damper on ma mood. Fucker's got somethin' up his ass these days. Spits venom, all the damn time." Merle spoke irritatedly. "Stay away from 'im, okay sweetheart? Gives ya shit fer nothin'. Next time he does it, 'm gonna show 'im 'is place real quick."

Paul did not mention that he was on his way to find Daryl and talk to him. He nodded innocently. Merle gave him a charming smile and walked away.

Paul had already searched for Daryl everywhere else. He did not remember seeing the tent last night. It was zipped shut. Paul worried his lips as he started walking towards the tent.

  
  


**____________________**

  
  


Daryl was lying inside his tent, thinking of various painful ways to break his brother's bones. Needless to say that he heard every bit of his conversation with Paul. Sounded like they were not together, yet. But Merle's shameless flirting and Paul's sweet answers were indications that they were into each other. He did not, however, make sense of the fact why Paul mentioned him. Maybe the little shit was worried that he would come between them.

Daryl was fuming as he kept on imagining different scenarios with Paul and his disgusting brother together.

His deep reflection was interrupted by a soft voice calling his name. 

_ Fucking Rovia _ .

"What d'ya want?" Daryl growled. He did not have to pretend to be outraged. 

"Can I come in?" Paul's voice was heard. "Or do you want to come out?"

Daryl considered this. He did not want to cause a scene in front of everyone or drool over the younger man publicly for that matter. He did not answer. Instead, he unzipped the flap, mentally berating and chastising his heart for still having the nerves to hope.

It was a small tent. When the two adults occupied the space it felt like they were about to sit on each other's lap. Daryl loved it and hated it. He was angry for god's sake, no matter how irresistible Paul was.

"What have I done?" Paul asked patiently. "After the run, I thought we were getting along. Why did you go off like that yesterday?"

"Yer here ta interrogate me? Ain't gonna give ya no damn answer." Daryl looked away after giving Paul a death stare and glancing at those pink full lips. Daryl wanted to run his tongue over them. Maybe Paul would part those lips and let him slip his tongue in.

"Why do you have to be so stuck up all the time? I'm trying to have a decent conversation. Your brother is right about you." Paul snapped. His eyes were glued to Daryl's earlobes and the patch of skin below. Would Daryl squirm and moan if he licked and kissed there? Paul could nibble and suck on the flesh at the base of the older man's throat too. The mere thought made him flustered. He frowned to chase the feeling away.

Hearing Paul siding with his brother was something Daryl could never accept. He looked into Paul's eyes. "Yeah? Ya seem ta like him a bit too much. What's he givin' ya?"

"None of your business. You only know how to avoid any sort of confrontation and keeping the problems alive. At least Merle knows how to talk to people." Paul looked defiant.

"Ya get off on it?" Daryl narrowed his eyes. Fucking Rovia was defending the bastard right in front of him. What was Daryl? Was he nonexistent? "Ya seem ta enjoy everyone's attention. Ain't seen ya going a day without flirtin' with 'em fools."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't flirt with people, okay?" Paul was starting to get riled up.

"Don't gotta act surprised, Rovia. I ain't blind. Can see what yer doin' 'round here." Daryl was so mad that he could not control himself. "What yer doin' is disgustin'. Ain't nothin' nice 'bout playin' with hearts." 

Paul was so shocked that he remained speechless for a moment. The only person he loved was accusing him of being a player. Paul did not have eyes for anyone else. He knew people loved to give him attention but he did not remember crossing the line with anyone. Daryl was disgusted with him. The information cut him deeply. "If anyone's disgusting, that's you, Daryl Dixon. Fuck you!" Paul uttered each word quietly and coldly.

Daryl did not want to snap at Paul. But the situation forced him. He could not tolerate the man he loved vouching for another man, his own brother, and belittling him. The more he thought about it, the harder the events from the previous day flooded his head. His nightmare about Paul and Merle being still fresh in his mind, Daryl felt like he had been punched in the heart, over and over again. "Get the fuck outta ma tent. Don't wanna see yer face again. Get fuckin' lost, Rovia." Daryl glowered, at last, already hovering on the edge of sanity. He was blinded by unfathomable rage and he did not know how to express it other than lashing out at Paul.

Paul did not wait after that. He left the tent and did not stop or look at anyone until he was inside his trailer. He had not realised when tears of acute pain had started streaming down his face. How could Daryl talk to him like that? How could he accuse him of doing something like that? 

Paul had wholeheartedly hoped that maybe one day Daryl would be his. A part of him mocked himself cruelly. He had had enough. There was nothing for him at the Hilltop anymore. The people were safe there. There were plenty of fighters to defend them. He would live on his own as he had been before meeting this group. If he stayed here, he would never be able to get a hold on his heart. 

He would not be able to forget Daryl ever anyway, Paul knew it but he had to try. No matter how much it hurt, he would not let himself chase someone who was disgusted with him, who hated him with every part of his existence. He felt sick to his stomach as he became conscious of the fact that the situation would never get better. Paul buried his face into his hands and let himself break down in the safety of his trailer.

  
  


**____________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I'd love to know how you want me to steer the story because I have no idea how to do this. Please leave comments. Kudos will boost my confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I love to read them and reply. Kudos are much appreciated. Love you all so much!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
> alargerworld.tumblr.com


End file.
